The End of the Destiny
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: ND6. I said it before, but I was wrong... Sometimes having all the power in the universe just isn't enough, sometimes you still find out you're mortal.
1. All's Well

**DBZ:**

**The End of a Destiny**

**Part 6 of New Destiny Saga**

**AS22: long time no see!I decided to post all of this one at once since its so short, and it's sad, too. warning: tradgedy! It will have a happy ending, but until then, beware! R&R!**

**Prologue:**

**I know I've said it before, but I was wrong. This time I couldn't save a loved one or avenge them. I lost my world, and it almost claimed my soul.**

**This time it wasn't a monster or a wizard that took a life, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to start at the beginning.**

**This was after all the fighting. After facing our dark sides, after all the carnage. After all of it. But for me, it was only the beginning.**

**Why didn't I think of this? I'm a writer, and an artist. Artists are supposed to think creatively, yet this sort of idea never came to mind…**

**But I need to start from the beginning, so I will.**

**Chapter 1: All's Well**

**I was sitting alone on the Capsule Corp. roof, staring at the stars and thinking. Just as I always do. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was dark, and I could hear the snorting of the Ayokii and my Mirna. They were restless, but tomorrow Codie and I would go riding.**

**_Well, I guess tomorrow I'll tell Codie. His 20th birthday, wow. I just can't do this any longer, but I know he can. This is so hard… the responsibility… but Gohan was 11 when he started, and Codie is much older and so like his cousin._**

**"You miss him, don't you?"**

**I looked over to see Vegeta walking over, joining me in one of our many nightly thinking sessions. We usually don't talk to one another, just enjoy the dark sky and company, and think without ridicule or restraint.**

**"What?" I asked. He caught me in the middle of a stream of thoughts.**

"**That clown, Kakorot. You miss him."**

"**Yeah, I guess I do."**

"**That was foolish of him, pushing that honor on you so suddenly."**

"**Yeah, but I can see why he chose me over the others." I paused as I remembered going to the darkling universe. Even then I protected people, "But he just… he never saw any fault in me, I guess."**

"**That's because they are few and far between." Vegeta began, "You're a wise fighter, and a quick learner. You are very fast and able to think on your feet. You're very brave, and honorable."**

"**Forty years ago I admired you like a, well, teenager admiring a hero. That's all you could have ever been for me then. And now here you are, telling me how good and great I am. But I'm not, Vegeta. I've screwed up so many times. Too many times. Things I should have left alone I intervened."**

"**Like Majin?" he asked.**

"**Exactly. You were supposed to become Majin, kill the people at the stadium, and then give your life to stop Buu and protect your family. Instead all you did was break me away from Babi-Dee's mind control and die."**

"**I would have done anything to save you from yourself. You showed me a better way than the path I was traveling. You saved my life, letting me leave earth when you knew all the trouble I'd bring."**

"**But I didn't care, Vegeta. I loved you then, and I do now. You're the reason I'm this strong. In the alternate timeline you're the reason I became a Super Sayjin."**

"**You're the reason I became a Super Sayjin. Not entirely, of course, but right as I felt that I was going to die on that asteroid, I thought of you and Bulma and my unborn son. My hate turned my heart white as snow for a moment, and then there I was, counted among the greatest. But still, that clown… and now it turns out to not be the legendary power. Tiom's line from his son led to Brolly. His daughter's line leads to me." Vegeta trailed off, staring at the sky. I turned and leaned back against the railing, looking straight up.**

"**Then how did Goku and I become Super Sayjins?"**

"**Same as I did. Brolly was born a Super Sayjin. We earned it."**

"**Isn't that better? Anyway, I didn't earn it. You know why I was so bent on killing you as a Majin? It was because you and Goku were stronger than me."**

"**Katrin, you were Super Sayjin 2 at the time, we weren't. That doesn't make sense." Vegeta reasoned.**

"**Your power level may have been lower, but the two of you were the best. Your minds, your wills, were stronger than my own. You could fend off whatever Babi-Dee threw at you, but I couldn't. One little promise was all it took…" I said, thinking back, "I'm still terrified that I might become that… thing again. Katherine the Slaughterer… or worse, become like my darkling counterpart…" I shuttered, remembering how evil and crazy she had been.**

"**If you hadn't helped me then, I would have become Majin. You were the voice of reason that broke through to me. I could fight Kakorot anytime I liked… I needed to protect my family, and so I fought off Babi-Dee and then you were…"**

**We stood there, quiet again. I once again found the place Planet Vegeta use to be, but Frieza took that from me, and from all the other Sayjins.**

"**I wonder where my parents are…"**

"**Otherworld. They'd have to be, or else you would have found them by now." Vegeta said.**

_**Yeah, I've been to HFIL so many times, but never in Otherworld. They have to be there, happy.**_

"**Vegeta, if you ever go to HFIL, don't talk to Brolly."**

"**Why?" he asked with a smirk. I've said it before.**

"**Because all he ever said to me was 'Kakorot' over and over. Weird…"**

**Vegeta and I laughed. It felt so good to laugh. We had no worries, no monsters, no impending doom, nothing. We could relax, slack off now and then. Or train like we've never trained before.**

"**Thank you, Katrin." Vegeta said.**

"**Huh? For what?"**

"**Everything." Then he walked back inside.**

_**Everything? Yeah, I guess I have done everything. I'm one of the few who really understand him. I know him better than Bulma, or Goku, or even that damn Icejin.**_

**After a moment I followed Vegeta inside, and everything was fine. Sleep was a welcome friend.**


	2. First Sign

**Chapter 2: The First Sign**

"_**Cell? Cell, where are you?"**_

"_**I'm nowhere now."**_

"_**No, Cell!"**_

"_**I'm okay, Katie. I'm fine, really."**_

"_**Cell, it's all my fault!"**_

"_**I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I could. You deserve all the happiness the mortal realm has to offer."**_

"_**Cell!"**_

**I shot up, instantly awake and in a cold sweat. I held my head as I reasoned with myself.**

_**He died to save me, his choice. That was 20 years ago… I should be over this…**_

"**Katie? It was another dream, wasn't it?" Mirai asked.**

"**Uh-huh."**

**Mirai got up and headed toward the bathroom. He left the door open.**

"**Mirai?" he came back out.**

"**He's dead, Katie. Get over it!"**

"**What?" I asked, confused.**

"**Cell is dead, so stop it already!"**

"**Are you hearing yourself?" I asked, angry now as well. I stood up to face him, "How would you feel if I just 'got over' your death?"**

"**He was only an android-"**

"**Only an android? He was more than that, you know that!"**

"**He killed me, or don't you remember? Or care?"**

"**Mirai, dammit! I though my heart would stop when he killed you! And besides, he also killed Piccolo, Goku, 18, 17- and they got over that fact."**

"**I'm not Goku!"**

"**You just don't get it!"**

"**Get what!" he snapped.**

"**That I loved him!" as soon as I said it, I realized I screwed up. We both stood in a stupor for a moment.**

"**Oh, I see. That's how it is…"**

"**Mirai!" he started to walk away, "Trunks, please! I didn't mean it like that!"**

"**Then how did you mean it?" he asked, slowly.**

"**I loved him, but you are my true love, my soul mate. I'm _in_ love with you. I went crazy after your death, remember? Did I do that for Cell?"**

"…**No, I guess you didn't. But Katie-"**

"**Mom! Dad! Something wrong with Codie!" Andy said as she ran in.**

"**What?"**

"**He's having a seizer or something! He's in his room!"**

"**Andy, go call 911." I said, running to Codie's room. Mirai wasn't far behind.**

**When I got in Codie's room I froze. He was lying on the bed, convulsing, and there was blood all over his sheets.**

**I ran to him, and climbed on the bed, holding his head still so he wouldn't hurt himself. I was sitting in his blood, but I didn't care.**

"**Its okay, Codie, don't be scared, that won't help. I'm here, you mom is right here next to you."**

**Mirai walked in, looking terrified when he saw Codie and the bed.**

"**Mirai, go get me some clean blankets." Mirai looked at me, then headed down the hall. "Relax, Codie, calm down."**

**Codie stopped convulsing and was still, breathing hard and sweating. I knew he felt cold, though. Experience from my days as a human. Codie had to be scared right now.**

**Mirai brought in the blankets and sat next to Codie and me.**

"**Katie, how did you know what to do?"**

"**I had a cousin that had seizers when she was little. I had to know what to do."**

"**Oh. Katie, about earlier-"**

"**Its okay, Mirai. Really, I understand." I said, giving him a smile. But when I looked down at Codie my smile faded.**

**The paramedics arrived and began to take care of Codie. I was going with him.**

"**Mirai, tell your parents and the others what happened. I'm going to the hospital with Codie."**

"**Yeah." That was all he could say in response.**

**As the medics were setting Codie on the stretcher, I noticed the blood on the bed. But it wasn't just blood. I touched and lifted it up to my nose.**

_**What the… is that Dextryte? It is!**_

**This wasn't a normal seizer, if you could call it that.**

"**We need to take him to West City General." I said, "Our doctor is there."**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

**I followed them out to the ambulance and climbed in the back with Codie.**

"**How old is he?" the paramedic asked.**

"**Today's his 20th birthday."**

"**What a way to celebrate. Has this happened before?"**

"**No."**

"**Any allergies?"**

"**No." _what's wrong with him?_**

"**Any medical conditions?"**

"**No, he's never been sick once in his life."**

"**Is he active?"**

"**Oh yes. Our family fights."**

"**Martial Artists, huh?" the paramedic got working on the machines.**

**I looked at my son, my baby boy, and the last link to my best friend. He had an oxygen mask, an IV, and a heart monitor. All of his readings appeared normal.**

"**We're Sayjins." I told the paramedic.**

"**That good to know." He scribbled some notes and kept monitoring Codie.**

_**Pull through, Codie. I promised to never leave you, so don't you leave me so soon, okay?**_


	3. Diagnosis Unknown

**Chapter 3: Diagnosis Unknown**

**Codie was in a private room before anyone showed up, and that was Mirai, Andy, and Kanji.**

"**Dad and Mom said they'd be here soon." Mirai said.**

**Codie was sleeping, on medication. It made me want to cry.**

"**Mrs. Briefs?" I looked, and a nurse was in the doorway.**

"**Yes?" I stepped up to him.**

"**Dr. Sydney wants a word with you. Do you know where his office is?"**

"**Yeah, thank you." I turned to the others, "I'll be back in a minute."**

**Yeah, Dr. Sydney, as in the guy who treated my rattlesnake bite 20 years ago. He was transferred to this hospital, and since then he's been our Sayjin doctor, an expert on our biology and anatomy. In all of earth, he is the only doctor that can treat Codie because of his… unique genealogy.**

**I knocked on his door and opened it. He was studying over some papers, and when he saw me he frowned. I came in and took a seat.**

"**Katie, I don't know what to tell you."**

"**How about what's wrong with my son?"**

"**I wish I could tell you, but frankly, I don't know. These blood tests make no sense." He stated.**

"**Let me have a look." He handed me the papers, and the readings were very odd.**

**Every healthy person has a certain level of chemicals in their body, and a Sayjin's levels are different than humans, but I knew this couldn't be right. Out of 100, Codie had 30 Dextryte in his blood when he first came in. About thirty minuets later they drew more blood, and there was no Dextryte.**

"**I don't understand these readings."**

"**Exactly. How could he have so much Dextryte in his body, and then suddenly none?"**

"**Gero." I sneered.**

"**What?"**

"**Dr. Gero used Dextryte to create his androids, including Cell."**

"**But I still don't know what that means." Dr. Sydney said.**

"**I don't either, but I can find out right now." I teleported to HFIL without a second thought.**

**I located Dr. Gero and didn't play nice.**

"**Gero, I need your help, and if I have to beat it out of you, I will. I learned from the best about torture." I had him off the ground in a chokehold.**

"**Yes, yes, alright, let me down and I'll tell you anything, Mrs. Briefs." He sneered. I dropped him, and he stood up, "What is it you want to know?"**

"**Two years ago my son Codie absorbed all that was left of Cell. Now he's dying."**

"**I need more details than that, Mrs. Briefs." He said.**

"**There were high levels of Dextryte in his body, and he had a seizer."**

"**Hm, curious… but I think I know what is wrong with him. Of course, it's only a guess, and it won't help him live anyhow."**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**All machines have certain programmings, and can only work together when merged if they are compatible. Your son and Cell were not compatible."**

"**That's the way he was made, programmed, though, right? He was born with Cell's soul." I snapped.**

"**Yes, but he was made from the good in Cell. He wasn't compatible with the evil. His body is trying to fight an infection, you could say."**

_**By the Kais… this is my fault…**_

"**Why is it only now showing signs?"**

"**It's like a cancer. Most people couldn't tell they were sick until the first signs became to show. Usually by then it is too late."**

"**There has to be some way to help him!"**

"**None that I know of, my dear."**

**17's words came back to me. Gero's programming was the fault. How could I have known this would happen?**

"**Damn you!" I whispered.**

"**It is not my fault, my dear. My programming is only doing what it was able to do. If your son didn't absorb Cell's evil half, he wouldn't be going through this now."**

"**Why didn't you warn him?" I snapped.**

"**Because I hate you. Because of your love, my perfect machine lost his edge. Both of my perfect machines, come to think of it."**

**I punched Gero in the face, throwing him back for yards. Once he stopped moving I teleported back to the hospital.**


	4. Second Sign

**Chapter 4: The Second Sign**

**It was about a week after Codie was released and we went home. I didn't stray far from my son for hours. I was too scared to. And I couldn't think of anyway to help my son.**

_**This is all my fault… I have to help him… I have to save him… but how? Gero said there was nothing he could do. But that doesn't mean there isn't something I can do.**_

**I got up and went to the roof.**

"_**King Kai, can you hear me?"**_

"_**Yes, Katie, I can hear you. What is it?"**_

"_**I need help. Do you know any way to separate a permanent fusion?"**_

"_**Fusion? No, I don't. Why do you ask?"**_

"_**My son, Codie. He's dying, King Kai, and it's because he absorbed Cell's evil half."**_

"_**Oh, I see. I don't know if this is something you can do by means of fusion separation."**_

"_**I have to try. I'll talk to Supreme Kai. Thanks anyway."**_

"_**Good luck, Katie."**_

**I went back inside, and went to Codie's room. He wasn't there. My heart began to race, and then I saw the fresh blood trail going from his bed to his bathroom.**

**I looked inside and saw Codie holding a white towel over his face, sitting on the toilet. His nose was bleeding.**

"**Codie!" I went over and knelt down next to him. He looked pale, almost as white as his father. His eyes were glassy as well.**

"**Mom, it won't stop." He said, sounding weak. I noticed a second towel on the floor, once blue but now almost black from the blood.**

**Then I noticed gray spots on the towel Codie was using now. He had Dextryte and blood flowing.**

**I went over to him and held the towel, and under the sink right next to me I grabbed another towel.**

"**Codie, sit down here." I had him sit on the floor, leaning against the wall, "I'll be right back with something to help stop your nosebleed."**

**He didn't answer, but I hurried out of the bathroom, down the hall to Capsule Corp.'s med-lab. I rummaged through the cabinets, seeking the medicine I was searching for.**

_**It has to be here somewhere… no one ever puts things back where they're suppose to be! There!**_

**I grabbed the bottle and a syringe, filled the needle, and placed a cap over it. Then I ran back to Codie.**

**I got in the bathroom and Codie hadn't moved. I knelt down next to him, and his eyes got wide as he looked at the shot.**

"**I know you hate shots, Codie, but it'll stop your nosebleed." He nodded, and I administered the shot. It was a blood-clotting agent, so his blood would become thicker and slow down. His blood pressure would also go down, but not too much to hurt him now. His nosebleed slowed down and then stopped.**

"**Mom, what's wrong with me?" he asked weakly.**

"**I don't know, but I promise to find out. Stay still, I'll get you dad-"**

"**Dad went to Kanji's school… remember?" he said.**

"**Then I'll get your grandpa, just stay still."**

**I felt Vegeta in the Gravity Room. I needed him now, so I'd have to disturb his training. He wouldn't be happy.**

"_**Vegeta, I need your help right now, it's an emergency."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Codie, he's sick again. I need you to help him into his bed while I switch his sheets. I also need to talk to you."**_

"…_**I'll be right there."**_

**I quickly began to change Codie's sheets, and Vegeta came in as I was finishing up. We got Codie into the bed and got him comfortable.**

"**Codie, I'll be right back, okay?" he nodded in response.**

**Vegeta and I stepped out into the hall and closed the door, then walked down the hall. I didn't want Codie to overhear anything.**

"**What's this all about? What's wrong with him?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Nothing human doctors can heal."**

"**Then what?" Vegeta asked. He was worried, too.**

"**I was about to name Codie as earth's new protector, but I can't do that now." I said, holding back my feelings, my fear, and my tears. I had to be strong for Codie, "There were high amounts of Dextryte in Codie's blood the day he went into the hospital. There was Dextryte in his blood that was on those towels and his sheets as well."**

"**What does that mean?" Vegeta asked.**

"**I'm not exactly sure. But Dextryte is the metal Gero used to create his androids." Recognition flashed on Vegeta's face.**

"**Then go see Gero-"**

"**I did. He said Codie wasn't compatible with Cell's evil half, and his body is most likely fighting these new components like an infection."**

"**Is there a way to fix him? Heal him, I mean."**

"**Gero didn't know of any. I'm working on it."**

"**You should take Codie to the hospital. He needs a transfusion." Vegeta said.**

"**I know, but the hospital won't be able to help. And you're the only one with the same blood type as Codie. You'll have to do it."**

"**Of course. I'll go get the transfusion kit." Vegeta headed back to the med-lab.**

**I went back to Codie's room. He was still in bed, hadn't moved, and starring out the window.**

"**Right now we'd normally be out there training, huh?" I said. Codie didn't answer, "Or riding your Ayokii?" he still didn't respond, "Codie, your grandpa is going to give you some of his blood. It'll make you feel better."**

"**Needles?" he asked.**

"**Yeah. Goku didn't like shots either." I gave him an encouraging smile, but it didn't work. He's smart, and logical. Just like his father.**

"**This all has something to do with father, doesn't it?" he asked.**

"**Maybe, I don't know yet." I said, looking at him. He was still so pale.**

"**I'm okay with that, though. When I absorbed father's other half I got his memories in total. I know everything he knew. It's almost as good as being with him."**

"**You know something kid, we aren't so different." I replied.**

"**What, your dad was a bionic android, too?" he said, trying to hide his true feelings.**

"**No, I never got to know him. Or any of my family, only Goku. At least you have the rest of us. You're like Hercules, kid."**

"**Who?"**

"**Hercules. He was a myth, a hero that was a half god to the Greeks. He knew _whom_ his dad was, Zeus the king of the gods, but he never got to know him. Just like you and Cell."**

"**So I'm like Hercules…"**

"**Every bit." I said.**

**Vegeta came back in with the kit, and I set them up.**

"**Katrin, how much does he need?" Vegeta asked, trying to whisper. I pierced Vegeta's skin with the needle and he flinched.**

"**Sorry. About a pint, that's as much as you are able to give. You won't be able to train anymore today, Vegeta. Codie, you're to stay in bed today, alright?"**

"**I don't think I want to do anything but rest anyway." he replied.**

"**This will take about thirty minutes. You two just sit here, talk if you want, just stay seated. I'll be back in a few minutes, I have something to check on."**

**The machine started to move blood from Vegeta's arm to Codie's arm, and before I left the room I turned back to look at them. Codie gave me a thumbs-up to signal he was okay, but Vegeta and I knew he wasn't.**


	5. Family Bonds

**Chapter 5: Family Bonds**

**As Codie and Vegeta sat upstairs, I took one of Codie's bloody towels to the lab with me. I started running tests on the blood.**

_**47 Dextryte count, low antibodies, low white blood cells, high red blood cells.**_

**That was the read out. That meant that Codie was gaining more of an infection as he was going. Low antibodies meant he could catch a cold and get deathly ill. High red blood cells were also bad, trying to compensate of the low amount of white blood cells.**

_**What does it all mean? Is this a bad fusion reaction? Is it fixable? Oh, please let it be fixable!**_

**I went back upstairs to see Vegeta disconnecting Codie from the machine. They were done, and Vegeta was wobbly.**

"**Codie?" Vegeta shook his head.**

"**He fell asleep. Leave him be."**

"**Yeah, come on, Sayjin Prince, let's get you something to eat."**

**We went to leave the room, and I turned again to face Codie. No thumbs-up this time, only his rhythmical breathing and a slight snore like his cousin Goku. He really did remind me of Goku, he even had the same hair.**

_**He's only 20, why did this have to happen to him? He doesn't care that he's getting sick because of the fusion, but what if it kills him? Could he forgive me? Could anyone forgive me, including myself? I did tell him to do it… he could have refused, but… but I said… and he agreed…**_

"**Katrin?" I looked over. I didn't even notice that I was still walking with Vegeta toward the kitchen.**

"**It's my fault, Vegeta. I told him to absorb Cell-"**

"**You couldn't have known." Vegeta replied simply.**

"**I know, but still-"**

"**The guilt. I'm going to tell you something, something my father told me when I was a boy. One of the few things he ever said to me as a father and not a king. He said, every warrior has an instinct that in battle tells them what attack or technique to do next. But once the battle is over, once all the fighting is all over, and the adrenaline rush fades… you have to ask yourself, what do I do next? Do you know what it is? Life. And sometimes life is harder than fighting. I didn't understand that until I started a family here on earth. You grew up knowing what to do next because of your Sensory Gift and your knowledge of the future. But now the hard part comes, there are no answers that just land in your lap."**

**I took Vegeta's words to heart. He was perfectly right. For once I was helpless. Fighting wouldn't solve this problem, and I had no idea what the future held. All I did know was I couldn't let my son, my baby boy, my last link to my best friend die now at such a young age.**

**When I was 20, I was fighting the androids with Mirai. That's when I met Cell. Cell became my best friend, and I couldn't let his heir go so soon.**

**When I was 30 I defeated Roxx, and later Kanji was born, then Andy. When I was in my 40s I fought Drazark, then Codie was born. In my early 60s I fought Bebi, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. Now I'm in my 60s, and I won't let him die. He hasn't even hit his prime yet.**

"_**Mom…"**_

**It was Codie, calling to me telepathically.**

"**Go be with your son. He needs you." Vegeta heard it too.**

**I went upstairs fast, just in case something bad had happened. I got in there to see him nearly asleep, still pale, but his Ki was stable.**

"**I don't want to be alone. I must sound really dumb."**

"**It's okay." I went over and sat on the floor next to his bed. I was relieved he wasn't having a nosebleed or something else equally as serious.**

"**Mom, can you tell me a story about father?"**

"**Sure. What do you want to hear?"**

"**The beginning. How you two met." He replied.**

"**I was twenty years old, and I had just been defeated by android 17. I sensed Cell, and because I knew the future at the time I knew all about him. Or, at least I thought I did. We fought, and he used a Solar Flare to escape. That's when Goku found your dad and I and he had us train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."**

"**That's when all the mushy stuff happened and you fell in love with dad, right?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, I'll skip that. When we emerged, we had obtained Ultra Super Sayjin. But I didn't know I had been struck with the Heart Virus, so as I tried to fight Cell I got sicker and sicker. Cell absorbed 18 and gained his perfect form. He saw that I had the heart virus and he took me, saying I was his hostage, but he cured my virus. I stayed with him for the 10 days before the Cell Games, and he was nice to me. He showed compassion, something I never thought he possessed. But he was also obsessed with me. He wanted me, but I had your dad. After that, he wasn't so nice."**

"**Then Gohan defeated him, right?" Codie asked.**

"**Yes. But Cell kept helping me. He encouraged me when I fought Buu and Roxx, and he helped me in the illusion. That's when he sacrificed himself to save me, losing his soul."**

"**And that's how I was… created?"**

"**You were born from us, his soul and my body. You are flesh and blood, and you have a soul. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't let anyone tell you Cell was soulless."**

"**I won't, I can tell… you really liked Cell, didn't you? I mean before you even met him."**

"**Yeah, I knew him as well as I knew anything. He was like my second hero, only evil… if that makes any sense."**

"**You liked Darkling Cell too, didn't you?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, he was cool."**

"**Yeah, he was… who was your first hero?"**

"**Your grandfather of course. Vegeta just did whatever he felt was necessary. What he perceived as right, even when others said it wasn't right. I may not have always agreed with his choices, but I respected his attitude."**

"**Mom, I love you. I want you to know, in case-"**

"**Don't you dare talk like that, you're only sick, that's all." I said, lying to myself and to him, "What's my first rule for fighting?"**

"**Hit 'em hard?" Codie asked. I smiled, nearly laughing.**

"**No, that's my second rule. My first rule is never lose hope. I adopted that after fighting Roxx. If I lost hope back then, none of us would be here now." I said, looking at him hard, drilling my message into his brain.**

"**Yeah, okay." **

"**Promise me you'll never lose hope."**

"**Mom-"**

"**Promise me, Codie Allen!"**

"**Okay! I promise, mom. I won't lose hope."**

**I looked at him. So young, a bright future ahead of him. He could do anything, he's smart as a whip and ten times as deadly. But that ominous if hung in the air.**

"**Mom, will you sing me something?"**

"**Anything, what do you want?" I replied.**

"**Something I haven't heard yet."**

**I thought for a while, then came up with the perfect song to encourage him. **

_**The sun will rise**_

_**And the clouds will part**_

_**I know it look bad**_

_**But take this to heart**_

_**Even when the rain falls**_

_**And you hanging by a thin rope**_

_**Look to the stars**_

_**They'll show you your hope**_

**I looked over at Codie. He was fast asleep. He had his father's eyes, though you couldn't see them now since he was sleeping. He had Goku's hair, bless his soul, and his grandfather's olive skin. He also had Mirai's smile. I nearly cried, Vegeta was right.**

_**What do I do now?**_


	6. Possible Solution

**Chapter 6: Possible Solution**

**Codie was strong and healthy a week later, nothing else had happened. There were no nosebleeds, no convulsions, nothing out of the ordinary. We were even sparring again. He was normal again, but I knew deep down that the _cancer_ was still there, in remission maybe, but not gone.**

_**It's only been about a year since the defeat of the Shadow Dragons. Codie has shown two -three really- signs of illness. The seizure, the nosebleed, and the Dextryte in his blood. Both of those were near fatal if I didn't act so fast on my feet, but if those are only symptoms, what will be the fatal hit?**_

**I only knew one person that could help, so I teleported to the Supreme Planet of the Kais.**

"**Katie, I saw you were coming. Come, Elder Kai is waiting to speak with us." Supreme Kai was waiting on me, and Suguro and his son were with him.**

**I walked, hoping that they knew why I was here if they already knew I was coming. I was anxious, wanting to save Codie before time ran out, however long that may be.**

**We got to the plateau of the Z Sword, and old Kai was waiting at the top. Supreme Kai and I flew to the top while Suguro and his son remained below.**

"**Ah Katie, glad to see you. I assume you know why I wanted to speak to you?" Old Kai asked.**

"**I assume that you knew I was here for Codie's sake." I sat down across from him, and Supreme Kai sat next to me.**

"**Yes, your son. Do you mind explaining to me once more how it is that he became ill?"**

"**It was my fault, Old Kai. I had Codie absorb the evil half of Cell. Gero explained that Codie was made from the good side of Cell, and therefore not compatible with the evil side. His body is trying to reject something it has already inter-graded into its system."**

"**Now you've lost me, Katie dear. All this technical mumbo-jumbo gives me a headache." Old Kai said, rubbing his temple. My anger flushed, but I remained cool.**

"**He permanently fused with the evil side of Cell, but he wasn't supposed to do that. Its making him sick, like fighting an infection, only this infection is a part of my son, like an organ that can't be removed." I tried to explain.**

"**I see..." Old Kai said.**

"**I see? That's it?" I snapped.**

"**Young lady, I advise you to hold your tongue! I'm trying to help you!" Old Kai snapped. I realized what I said.**

"**I'm sorry, Old Kai. But you have to understand, he's my son… we've been through so much together, and then there's the connection to Cell. Sometimes I think it's really Cell I'm talking to and not Codie… I can't lose him… no parent should outlive their child."**

"**Cell was your best friend, and Codie is your son. Both of those are hard things to give up. I don't blame you for shouting, but I want you to prepare yourself for the worse. There may not be a cure or a solution of any sort."**

"**I'm willing to do anything, Elder Kai." I replied.**

"**I know you are. Any parent would say that… we'll have to find out if you mean it."**

"_**Mom…"**_

"**Codie?" I stood up fast.**

"_**My nose again, I can't stop it!"**_

"**I'll be right there, don't move!"**

"**Katie?"**

"**I have to go, respectable Kais. My son needs me. Please, tell me if you find anything that might help."**

**I teleported back home and did the routine all over again, only this time I was quick enough that a transfusion wasn't needed.**

**Codie was resting, sleeping in his room again. I stood in the doorway and watched him, tears rolling down my cheeks.**

_**We've been through a lot together, just him and me. We fought together against Bebi… and against Gero and Super 17… then my memory; he didn't leave my side the entire time. And then Omega… Codie helped me control my SSJ4 powers. And I saved him from the Darkling universe… but because of me he is dying. Because of me…**_

**XxX**

"**Codie, you know I'd never ask you to do something if I thought it was dangerous, right?" I asked, looking Codie in the eye.**

"**Uh, yeah, I guess so."**

"**Well, for once I have to. If Goku loses, we all die anyway. At least if you can help now, and God forbid you do die, we could bring you back."**

"**Yeah, what do you need me to do?" he asked, fearless.**

"**First, I love you. Never forget that. I wouldn't ask you to do this if there was another way."**

"**Right, mom. I love you, too. Don't you forget that."**

"**Never. Here's the plan. Right now Omega is stronger than Drazark, and Drazark could kill Goku at Super Sayjin four. I fought as Dragonfly and won. Dragonfly was a fusion of Cell and myself."**

"**So do you want to fuse with me? Is that it?" Codie asked.**

"**It wouldn't be enough. You have to go to HFIL and fuse with Evil Cell."**

"**What!" Codie cried.**

"**Katie, are you crazy?" Trunks asked.**

"**It might work." Gohan said.**

"**What?" Goten asked.**

"**Cell's two sides are extremely powerful apart right now. Back together they may prove stronger that Omega Shenron. If Evil Cell will do it."**

"**That's why it's dangerous. Evil Cell won't do it, but you're stronger than him, Codie. I know you are. You'll have to absorb Evil Cell with you tail."**

"**But mom, I've never absorbed anyone with my tail. Will it work?" Codie asked, doubting.**

"**Don't doubt yourself. Power all the way to your maximum form. Get Kooler to help you, too. He'll do it if you tell him it's for me."**

"**Okay mom, I trust you know what you're doing."**

"**Codie, you may not be the same when you go through with this. I wanted to warn you, just in case."**

"**If it'll help Goku bring back dad, I'll do it."**

**XxX**

_**He wanted to help… so why is a good deed being punished? He did help, if only for a while. It's my fault… he trusted me…**_

**I watched Codie sleeping. He seemed perfect right now. He was sick, but you couldn't tell.**

**I remembered everything in perfect detail. Codie saved me from Bebi, and then everyone learned of Codie's father. Then Super 17 killed Mirai, Kanji, and Andy. Only Codie and I were left, then when my bad memory completely gave out, he never lost hope. He stuck with me the whole time. I didn't know him, but he still loved me. Then I asked him to absorb Cell's evil half. He knows he's sick because of that, but he doesn't see that he's dying. Someone so young couldn't comprehend that, especially if they hadn't died yet. **

_**He helped me control my SSJ4 abilities, and that in turn helped save us all. So why is a good deed being punished?**_

"**_Katie, I think I may have a solution._" It was Old Kai.**

"**I'll be right there." I looked over at Codie. He looked pale, in turn reminding me yet again of his father.**

**I turned away from his room so I could concentrate to teleport, and there was Mirai standing in the hall.**

"**Katie, I want to know what's wrong with Codie. I know you know." He looked at me, not angry or upset, just worried.**

**I sensed Codie still sleeping, so I took Mirai's arm and led him further down the hall.**

"**I wanted to wait to tell you, and the others. Your dad already knows."**

"**I know, but he wouldn't talk to me."**

"**It's hard, Mirai. Real hard. I'd rather go through Roxx's tortures all over again than go through this." I stopped, now in our room.**

"**What is it, Katie? He may not have my blood, but he's still my son."**

"**I know, I see that every time he smiles." I fell to a sitting position on the bed. I began to cry. "Damn emotions. I use to believe like your father once; emotion equals weakness. Not now, not since my Inner Light showed me the truth."**

"**You're stalling, Katie."**

"**I know, Mirai! I know!" I snapped, "… Codie is dying. And its Cell's fault. And it's my fault." I began to cry harder.**

**_What will I do without him? Losing Mirai, Kanji, and Andy drove me mad, so what will losing Cell and Codie do to me? What will I do without my crystal?_**

"**Katie?"**

"**I had Codie absorb the evil half of Cell. Instead of Codie being reborn as Cell as a whole, he was reborn as the good side only. I know Cell did that on purpose. But I made a fool's bargain and asked Codie to absorb Cell's evil half to help destroy Omega Shenron. I knew there were risks involved, but I didn't think anything like this would happen. And I warned him of the risks I knew of. But Codie was fearless… he was bold, confident, he went for it. And now… now…" I couldn't continue, it was just too hard. And Mirai's silent treatment wasn't helping.**

**Mirai just stood there, staring at me. I didn't know what he was thinking. I've become good at figuring out people's reactions, but this time I was clueless. I didn't know if he wanted to hug me or hit me.**

**Our relationship hasn't been the same since we went to the darkling universe. We fight a lot, and not the normal Vegeta vs. Bulma fights. These fights were serious, like the last one we had about Cell. I thought Mirai and I were true love, destined-to-be, fireworks on the fourth of July meant-to-be. But maybe it was just a rushed relationship.**

"**Mirai," I wiped the tears away, "I have to go talk to Old Kai. We might have a solution. I'll be back soon."**

**I went to teleport, but Mirai grabbed my shoulder.**

"**We're not done yet. I'll wait."**

**I nodded and teleported back to the Kai Planet.**


	7. To Risk it All

**Chapter 7: To Risk It All**

**I teleported to Old Kai's Ki signature and he was still sitting on the plateau, waiting on me again.**

"**Katie, please, have a seat. You'll want one when I give you the news."**

**I did sit, right across from him.**

"**Katie, I know this is a hard time for you, but I want you to think with your head on this. Don't just rush in."**

"**With my streak of bad rush-ins, why would I try it?" I replied.**

"**Because your son is the reason to rush in. But if you rush in this time, you might not be able to live with your choice."**

"**I understand, Old Kai."**

**He paused, trying to think of the best way to explain the situation to me.**

_**Why doesn't he just spit it out?**_

"**You could kill him yourself." He finally said. I fell over, shocked.**

"**What? I couldn't-"**

"**Let me finish. Like I was saying, you could kill Codie, then use New Namek's Dragonballs to bring him back."**

_**Of course! But wait, no, I can't…**_

"**I can't do that, Old Kai."**

"**Hm? Why not?" he replied, one eye on me. He already knew why not.**

"**First, I couldn't kill my son. Not ever."**

"**Yes…?"**

"**Second, I don't want another incident with the Shadow Dragons to happen again. You said it yourself, we've misused the Dragonballs, and now they're gone. I already wished Gohan back to life, Mirai's arm restored, and to close the barrier. We have to come up with solutions on our own. Third, I don't think it would work. Codie and Cell are one in the same, even the evil half now. It wouldn't make him well. He'd still be sick."**

"**Now if only Vegeta thought more like you-"**

"**He wouldn't be my hero if he did." I said aloud.**

"**So, what will you do?" Old Kai asked.**

"**Keep looking, it's all I can do." I got up and got ready to teleport, "Thanks anyway, though. And please, keep looking."**

"**I will. That boy of yours is something special."**

"**Always." Then I teleported home.**

**After checking in with Codie again, I went back to confront Mirai.**

"**Mirai?" I looked in our room, and he was waiting, as he said.**

"**Did you find out anything?" Mirai asked, standing.**

"**No, no solution. Mirai, how can I tell him? How can I tell Codie he's dying?"**

"**You don't know-"**

"**He's getting worse everyday. You may not see it, but I do. And there isn't a way to cure him."**

"**I could tell-"**

"**No. I know Cell better than anyone, and I know what's wrong with him better than anyone. We're close, like this-" I crossed my fingers, "- so I should tell him."**

"…**You're right. You go tell him he's not going to reach his prime, and make sure he knows whose fault it is!"**

"**Mirai! This isn't so easy for me, you know! This is killing me inside!"**

"**Tell the truth, Katie! It's because he's Cell that you care so much! Admit it!"**

"**That's not true!"**

"**You're obsessed with the android, and your heart has always been with him!"**

"**No!"**

"**You could have escaped from him during the Cell games! You could have left him in HFIL alone! But you stayed with him, and kept seeing him! Kais know what you did with him!"**

"**Mirai!"**

"**You already admitted that you loved him!"**

**I lost it, I slapped him, hard, leaving a handprint.**

"**Mirai, I… I…" I swallowed my emotion and began. He had to understand, "Yes, I loved Cell, but I love you more. I always have. Cell will always be a part of me."**

"**I don't want to hear it."**

"**Mirai! You will listen to me! I had the Angel Power, and I could have had any man I wanted. I chose you, and I have never once thought of leaving you. Not one time. Remember Katrin, my counterpart? She was with Cell, and we are opposite." **

"**Not so opposite." Mirai growled.**

"**Do you know when I fell in love with you? When I saw you fighting Cyborg Frieza on earth, and you were so nervous afterwards when you met with us. I accepted a drink from you to help you break the ice. I tried to fight my emotions then, but I couldn't because my love for you was stronger. The first thing I asked Cell when I woke up at Gero's lab was, what happened to Trunks?"**

"**You still stayed with him." Mirai growled.**

"**Yes, I did stay with him, but it wasn't for love. I knew that if I tried to escape he would catch me without any effort. I knew he could kill me or absorb me. I stayed and tried to find his weakness. He didn't have one. I sparred with him, but still found no weakness. I had respect for him as a living being, but I thought of you constantly. You are my Inner Light. My love for you gave me the strength I needed to fight all those years. Without you, I wouldn't have become the Angel."**

**Mirai didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking to one side.**

"**You stayed with Cell in the other dimension…"**

"**Do you still need convincing? Fine…" I went to the bookshelf and picked out my New Destiny 2: Unseen Future, and flipped through the pages.**

"**Listen to this, _I saw him, the boy I had seen in my dreams all those years. He was only a boy, and I was only a girl. I realized once I saw him that we would be safe, Iceman wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. This boy, the boy with the lavender hair, was known as the mysterious youth. I felt my heart race once I saw him, but I reminded myself that I would one day return home, and one day he would return to the future. We could never be, so I would be cold like his father, my hero, Vejita, and stay distant from him. Love would only get in the way of my destiny._ And there's this, _we were in the Room of Space and Time, training together, and my heart rapidly beat again. But it wasn't due to the high kick I had just dodged or the energy blast that I threw at him, it was due to him and him alone. Once again I tried to tell myself we could never be._ And there's this, _I loved him, and my heart split in two when I saw the blast go through his chest. I knew the blast was supposed to hit him, but love makes you think nothing bad could ever happen. I thought it would miss, or be blocked, but it wasn't. The perfect killing machine had just killed my mate, my lover. I had respect for the creature standing in the battlefield, but with that blast I realized he was cold, and we could never be anything more than what we were, distant friends at most. He laughed, and looked at my tear-streaked face. 'It was only supposed to be a warning shot.' He laughed._"**

**I closed the book, tears forming as I read from my book. Mirai's expression hadn't changed.**

"**That boy was you, Mirai. All about you. You are the father of my kids, my soul mate, and my best friend. I know you love me, so know that I mean it when I say I love you. If there were a stronger word for love, I'd use it. You are my only love. The only one who understands me. Please, can't you even look at me?" Mirai turned to face me, and I saw he was forming tears now as well.**

"**See? If I didn't love you, would I hurt this much? Would you?"**

"**Katie, my envy for that- for Cell- was clouding my mind."**

"**I realize you hate him. I realized that a long time ago, and I'm okay with that, but just because I don't hate him doesn't mean I ever cheated on you with him." I said. Right then I remembered the three kisses, "And to prove that, I have another story, something I added to my books. Maybe you've read it already, I don't know. Cell kissed me once, in the illusion. It was before we went to battle. Then I kissed that Cell from the other dimension. But even then I could feel that it wasn't right. I will always love you."**

"…**So how was he?"**

"**What?"**

"**His kiss. How was it?"**

"**Nothing compared to yours, my love. Truly, deeply, yours are more meaningful than even that one from him."**

"**That's all I needed to hear." Mirai said.**

"**Oh Mirai!" I kissed him, and man it was intense. It seemed to last forever, and it could have. I forgot all my worries with that kiss. "I told you."**

**We went to bed then, but sleep wasn't on our minds. That had to wait for later, right now we had some making up to do.**


	8. Broken Crystal

**Chapter 8: The Broken Crystal**

"**_Katie…_"**

"**_Cell? Why can't you just leave me alone!_" I screamed.**

"**_I will, but I have to ask you something…_"**

"**_Why? Why me? Leave me alone! I love Mirai!_"**

"**_I know you do, but I want you to know I'm not gone. Would you be willing to destroy me again?_"**

"**_What? Cell-_"**

"**_Answer the question, would you be willing to destroy me again?_"**

"**_I don't know, Cell. I don't understand your question._"**

"**_You will, Katie. And remember, I will always care for you. I'm your best friend, no matter what you do._"**

"**_And I'm you're best fiend, Cell, but please, you need to leave me alone._"**

"**_Of course, your heart is with the runt. No matter what I could do, that will never change. I'm sorry I caused you so much grief. Go to your son._"**

"**Codie!" I shot out of bed and ran toward the door.**

"**Katie? Wait-"**

"**Something's wrong with Codie, come on!" I was out the door and headed down the hall. I sensed Codie's Ki was strange, low, and that could not be good.**

**I got to Codie's room to see a small amount blood and Dextryte on his pillow. He was shaking with a fever and sweating. And he was awake.**

"**Mirai, go get some towels and ice." I said as soon as Mirai stepped into the room. He nodded and ran off.**

**I went to Codie's side and looked at him. His eyes were glassy and pale, his skin was pale, and even his hair seemed to droop.**

"**_Mom, I couldn't call to you._" he couldn't even speak out loud.**

"**Its okay, I sensed your Ki. What's wrong?"**

"**_I don't feel so good… my stomach hurts, my chest hurts… my head hurts… it's hard to breathe._"**

**Vegeta walked in, sensing Codie's pain as I had.**

"**Katrin-"**

"**Vegeta, I need you to go get an oxygen tank. Codie's having trouble breathing." Vegeta left without a word. I turned back to Codie.**

"**_Mom, what's wrong with me?_"**

"**It's complicated Codie. I don't understand it myself."**

"**_Its okay, I can take whatever it is. I have to know, is it father's fault?_"**

"**Yes, but it's also my fault. Gero explained to me that you're sick because of Cell. When you absorbed Evil Cell. It's like a computer virus. And I haven't been able to find any way to cure you, son. I'm sorry…" I needed to be strong for him, but I couldn't be. I began to cry. "I'm so sorry…"**

**I felt something on my hand, and I looked to see Codie squeezing my hand. Even now he was brave.**

"**You couldn't have known, mom. It isn't your fault. And I would have absorbed Cell all over again if I had known about this. I got to know my father, I got to see his memories. I helped save dad, Kanji, and Andy as well. Don't cry, mom, I'll be fine. No matter what happens."**

**Mirai and Vegeta came in at the same time and we began to clean up Codie. I placed the cold towel on his forehead and attached the air tank. In no time Codie was asleep again, so the three of us left.**

"**Katrin, does he know yet?"**

"**Yes, I just told him."**

"**What do we do? Isn't there a way to fix this?" Mirai asked.**

"**No, there isn't." I said, "It's more than a fusion, and it's more than a simple virus. I hate to admit it, but… Codie is… Codie is… going to…" I couldn't finish.**

"**You know what you have to do, don't you?" Vegeta asked.**

"**What?"**

"**He's too strong, and he's in a lot of pain."**

"**Father, you're not suggesting what I think you are, are you? We couldn't do that!"**

"**It'll be best for Codie. I hate to admit it, but he's stronger than even I am. It would take him months to die. I couldn't live to see him suffer like that." Vegeta said.**

"**I couldn't kill my son, Vegeta. And Mirai couldn't do it, either." I said.**

"**Someone has to do it. I've seen what's happened to him. It'll only get worse." Vegeta said.**

"**But he's my son, Vegeta. I couldn't hurt him."**

"**Then don't hurt him, just end his pain. Stop the hurting." He replied.**

_**I understand what Cell said in the dream now…**_

"**We can't kill him, Vegeta." Mirai said.**

"**Mirai, Vegeta's right." I pushed away all emotion, he was right, after all, "I don't like it, in fact I hate it, but if we do nothing his death will be very painful. You've seen how much pain he's experienced already. I don't want him to suffer. I'll do it."**

"**You can't be serious." Mirai said, shocked.**

"**Search your soul, boy. You'll see that it's the right thing to do. Sayjins called it _Patour_, the mercy killing. There are many ways to kill without causing pain." Vegeta said, shaken. He loves Codie, they're close, sparring and talking together all the time. His heart wasn't black anymore, not since Cell killed Mirai all those years ago.**

"**Katie, are you sure? I mean, someone else could do it." Mirai asked, finally convinced.**

"**No, I'll do it."**

"**How will you do it?" Vegeta asked.**

"**I know…" I turned to go to Codie's room, then stopped, "Go back to bed, and don't tell anyone. And don't worry, I'll accept all the guilt on this one." I continued back to Codie's room.**

**Codie was awake again when I walked in.**

"**I hurt too much too sleep…"**

"**I'm here to fix that, Codie." I got on the bed with him, his head went to my lap. He wanted to be close.**

"**What day is it, mom?"**

"**September… 20th."**

"**If I went to school today I'd be taking a test…"**

"**Don't worry about it." I said.**

"**Mom, am I going to die?"**

"**Everyone dies at some point." I said simply.**

"**Tell me a story about father?"**

"**Like what? You already know everything about him, don't you?" I asked. He wasn't making this any easier.**

"**Tell me about… that day you fought him before he reached his Perfect form."**

"**Cell was near, and I knew we could beat him if your grandpa didn't let him get to Android 18. Your dad, Krillen, and I tried to get 18 to safety as Vegeta and Cell fought. My chest was hurting, I was sweating and panting. I had the Heart Virus, but I didn't know it. Vegeta and Cell landed near us, and Cell and I began to fight over 18. We had an energy beam struggle, and I was weakening faster than normal. I pushed with all my Ultra Super Sayjin power, but it didn't work. I lost the struggle and was tossed into a cliff. Your dad began to fight Cell, and I tried to get 18 away. But Cell still got her, and then he took me to Gero's lab. That's when the blooms of friendship began to open."**

"**You're very poetic, mom. I love reading your stories."**

"**Yeah, well, sometimes writing my memories is the hard part. I have to bring back old scars, old fights, and it hurts."**

"**Will you write about Bebi, Super 17, and the Shadow Dragons? And the darkling universe?" he asked, "I'd like that."**

"**Then I will, for you. I'll dedicate those books to you." I said. In the dark tears began to stream down my face. Codie couldn't see them.**

"**Mom, will you sing me a song?" he asked, aloud this time.**

"**Sure, what do you want to hear?"**

"**Anything."**

**I thought, and I decided on the perfect song.**

"_**Hush now, my little one,**_

_**There's nothing to fear,**_

_**For as long as you think of me,**_

_**I'll always be near."**_

**I found Codie's heart beat, and placed my hand there,**

"_**Hush now, my little one,**_

_**Don't cry this night,**_

_**For as long as you think of me,**_

_**I'll be in your sight."**_

**I took my forefingers and readied myself,**

"_**This night I sing to you this Sayjin lullaby.**_

_**Just look to the sky,**_

_**As long as you love me,"**_

**Then I did it. I hit the pressure points around his heart, just as I had done to Vegeta in the illusion.**

**Codie gasped, and his breathing stopped soon after. His heart had stopped.**

"**_I'll always be nearby._"**

**I sat there in the dark, crying with my son. My baby, my last link to Cell. No parent should have to bury their child.**


	9. Haunted

**Chapter 9: Haunted**

**6 months later**

**Codie was gone, and that's all I can say about it. His death would be permanent, as was Cell's, Piccolo's, and Goku's, and all the Sayjins… my list could go on forever.**

**I visited Codie's grave every month, on the 20th. In fact, that's where I am now. I just can't see why a universe could be so cruel to its greatest hero. That's what Vegeta said to me. I don't believe I'm a hero. I'm a dammed creature.**

**Codie Allen Briefs**

**June 3rd 803- September 20th 826**

**A beloved son and warrior**

**A Crystal that broke too soon**

**He was buried in the West City shrine, the same place Mirai and I were married. Quite an ironic place, but it was beautiful there in the spring and summer.**

**My family and friends know what I did, and after Mirai and Vegeta explained the situation they understood, but still, Kanji and Andy give me funny looks when they see me after a visit to Codie's grave.**

**My guilt was strong, so strong at times I got sick.**

**I looked at his grave, sitting on my knees and talking to him. I do that every time I visit.**

"**Hey there, Codie. I'm back, just as I promised. At least this promise I can keep. I promised to never hurt you, but I did… I'm sorry, I hope you can… I hope you can somehow forgive me…" I had tears rolling down my cheeks as I talked, the pain was overwhelming, "Can you see why I did it? I saved you months of pain… but that doesn't change the fact that it was my fault that I got you sick… I hope you're with someone who can watch over you up there in Otherworld. I'll never be there, not after all I've done." I lowered my head as more tears came, "I'm so sorry… please Codie… please… forgive me…"**

**I sat there and cried. There was nothing else I could do. I couldn't save him, nor could I have when he was alive.**

**I've lost loved ones, but never a child permanently. When I lost Mirai, Kanji, and Andy, I lost my memory over the trauma. What would happen to me now without my Crystal Keeper?**

**I opened my eyes and saw a shadow next to me. I looked to see a pale figure, and looking closer it was Codie. I stood up fast.**

"**Codie?" he turned toward me, smiled, and disappeared.**

_**No, just an image.**_

**I sat back down, crying harder. I sat there a long time, and people passed by now and then, visiting their departed loved ones.**

**The sun started to set, and I opened my eyes as I felt the cold.**

"**I never got to tell you, Codie, but I was going to name you as earth's next protector. But just under a year ago you got sick…"**

"**He would have done a great job." I turned to the voice. It was Vegeta, "Let's go home."**

"**Yeah." Vegeta helped me up, and he walked close by. He knew how weak I had become. Weak from grief, hopelessness. I trained harder than ever, but I was still weak.**

**We walked there in silence, and we went our separate ways once inside the Capsule Corp. building. I went straight to bed, not bothering to eat. I hadn't had a good meal in weeks. I haven't been hungry.**

**A few days later I was in the Gravity Room, practicing my SSJ4 form. I have to keep in shape since I'm still earth's protector.**

**I was sweating hard, hitting the air hard enough to make dents in the walls, going fast enough to see my own after images, and making Ki blasts that equaled the intensity of the sun. But it still wasn't enough.**

**I turned the gravity to 1,000x and started over with my training, but still, it wasn't enough.**

"**Katie?"**

"**I'm busy, go away!" I called back to Mirai.**

"**You've been in there for two days nonstop! You'll get sick again!"**

"**It isn't enough!" I cried.**

"**When will it be enough?" I heard him yell.**

"… **I don't know! But if you want me to stop now, right as I'm getting warmed up, then come and get me!"**

**That was a bluff, I was far past a warm up, far past my regular breaking point, but I couldn't stop now, I could never stop.**

**The door opened, and Mirai transformed to SSJ2 as he came in. He had trouble standing, much less walking, but as he came in I stopped.**

"**Mirai, stop, you'll hurt yourself."**

"**It hasn't stopped you! Look at yourself, Katie! _Look at yourself!_"**

**I switched off the gravity, and as I did I passed the mirror above the machine. The sight of myself, even at this high level of power, was terrible.**

**The bags under my eyes were as dark as my hair, my skin tone was pale, and my eyes glassy. My form was thinner than my usual weight, and my hair (and fur) color had faded.**

"**I didn't know…"**

"**You haven't stopped moving since-" Mirai began, dropping his SSJ2 form, but I already knew what he was going to say.**

"**I know, but… Mirai…"**

"**I miss Codie, too. We all do, but making yourself train like this isn't healthy. Dad never ever went at it this hard, now did he?"**

"… **No, no he didn't." I said, reverting to normal.**

"**He's gone, once you accept that it'll be easier to lessen the grief. I know, I've been there."**

"**I have accepted it, that's why I didn't stop. If I stopped training then I'd have to focus on-"**

"**Life?"**

"**Yeah. And that's the scariest thing." I said, remembering Vegeta's quote.**

"**Let's go in, get something to eat. Then I want you to take a nice, long bath and go to bed early. Do you think Codie would have wanted you to act like this?"**

"**No, he wouldn't."**

**I couldn't lose hope. Codie never did.**


	10. Farewell My Prince

**Chapter 10: Farewell My Prince**

**By the Vegetian gods, my life has seen nothing but ruin since Codie died. Mirai hasn't done so well lately… I know what it is… but I can't stand to think of it. I try not to, but today… today I have to.**

**Capsule Corp.'s Med-center was my least-favorite place ever. I had spent too many lost battles healing here, and now another prince dies. It seems only a few moments since Codie died, but it has been a few years. Once more I am at a bedside. Once more a family member is dying.**

"**Katrin… my time is near."**

"**Vegeta… you just can't go yet. I love you, old man. You are like my father, more so than Goku ever was. You trained me… you saved my life… I saved your life." I placed my hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. We both knew it wouldn't be long now, "I couldn't stand to be the… the last Sayjin…"**

"**You're not." Vegeta said plainly. I thought perhaps his mind was fading on him, on his deathbed, and at his age.**

"**Yes, I am. After you… it's just me."**

"**You haven't been able to sense them yet, have you?"**

"**Who? Sense who? Vegeta, you're confusing me." I replied.**

"**More Sayjins. More full blooded Sayjins like us."**

"**What, really?" I felt hope grow in my heart for the first time since Codie had died. Apparently Vegeta saw that too.**

"**Yes… I don't know where exactly… or how, but I have sensed a few strong Sayjins Ki's across the galaxy. You won't be alone, Katrin. Our race will live on."**

"**That's… that's great…"**

**Tears spilled over, but not due to grief. These were of happiness. Not all of my people were gone, and as long as there were Sayjins out there, it would be okay. No matter if we weren't on earth, and no matter how many there were, as long as there was one Sayjin, our race would live on.**

"**Katrin, what s it like in Otherworld?" he suddenly asked me.**

"**I've never been, remember?" I asked.**

"**I know, but you know it from the TV show. Will I… go there?"**

"**I have no doubt you will. You've done too much good to not. I'll see you there one day." I responded.**

"**What is it like?"**

"**It depends. Warriors like us will get to keep our bodies and train all we want. There will be many fighters there. If I remember… there is one who rivaled Goku at Super Sayjin level after Goku died by Cell's hand."**

"**Kakorot will be there… a rival again…"**

"**I know it won't be too long for you before I show up."**

"**Katrin… thank you, for all of this. You gave me a life that was much fuller than the one I would have led if I had kept going at the rate I was going. You were always better than me. I always gained power to prove myself better than that clown… for the sake of power itself. You gained power to help others."**

"**For the most part." I sighed.**

"**Thank you for the Ayokii, too." Vegeta added.**

"**You're welcome, but I should thank you. You're my hero, Vegeta. I'm glad I got to meet you. I'm glad you respected me."**

"**Katrin… I feel it… I feel the end."**

"**Yes… I know." I held back tears as I spoke to him, "Vegeta, remember what you use to always say? What does not kill us, makes us stronger? Once you reach Otherworld you'll be stronger from this death."**

**He smirked, proud even now. His rough and scarred skin seemed so frail. That didn't seem right. His chest didn't rise again. The room was silent except for the machine's monotonous, everlasting ring.**

**And that was it for Vegeta. No epic battle, no self-sacrifice, just death in a bed. He once told me that this sort of death was no death for a Sayjin, but after the life he had, I think it fit perfectly.**

**Already his body was fading away. I teleported to the Lookout, I just needed the fresh air and beautiful sky around me while I thought.**

**I sat under a large cherry-blossom tree, deep in thought. I wasn't the last Sayjin. That was a hopeful thought, seeing as I knew how great and powerful my kind was before Frieza. Now Sayjins could start over, and I had no doubt those guys out there would be heroes, not monsters.**

"**Katie?" I turned to the voice, and it was Dende. He was maturing slowly due to his Kami powers, but he was still old by now.**

"**I'm it, Dende. I'm the last Sayjin of earth. After me, we're extinct. And all because of Frieza." I sneered. Then I began to cry. I cried for Vegeta. Then I cried again for Mirai. His Bond mark stung on my neck. It has done that every so often after he died.**

"**You may be the last full-blooded Sayjin here, but you still have your kids and cousins. Teach them what Vegeta taught you about your people, and then the Sayjins won't be gone."**

"**It's so hard. First Goku… then Codie… then Mirai, and now… Vegeta."**

"**As Kami I'm suppose to keep these things quiet, but you'll see them all again in Otherworld. I cannot tell you when, but its hope for you. Death is only the beginning."**

"**Especially when you're a Z Senshi." Dende gave me a reassuring smile and walked away, back to his work.**

**I smiled as I looked around the Lookout. 75 or so years ago I came here and was initiated into the Z Senshi. Now, only a few of us remain. One is Krillen, and then Gohan. That's it.**

**I looked out to the sky as the wind blew the hair out of my face. It dried my tears and cooled my aching heart.**

**_Once I die, I will have a new purpose. I will watch over my people, earth and these new Sayjins. I will watch over them, and Kami help anyone who tries to hurt my people._**


	11. Peace at Last

**Chapter 11: Peace at Last**

**2 years later**

"**What? Where am I?"**

"**Hey, Katie, nice to see you again!" I looked up to see King Enma, at his desk as always.**

"**King Enma? So I did die…"**

"**Yeah, old age, even in your good health." He said, writing in his large book. I looked around, they weren't busy. That was a good sign here.**

"**Did Mirai and Vegeta make to Otherworld okay?"**

"**Yeah, so did Codie, by the way. They're waiting for you in Otherworld."**

"**So I finally get to see it?" I asked.**

"**Yes, the last Z warrior to die, to make it here."**

**It was true, I was dead, and now I'd see Otherworld for all eternity, and I was going to be happy with my family.**

"**The end of you life was shit, huh?"**

"**I guess so… but I'm ready now." I sighed.**

"**You've had an extraordinary life, Katie. Fighting all kinds of enemies. Would you like the list?"**

"**Sure." I said, smiling.**

**As King Enma read, I remembered all of them.**

"**Raditz, Vegeta," hardest battle, since it was Vegeta.**

"**Guldo and Recoome of the Ginyu Force," killed Guldo, almost killed by Recoome, and the first time I used my Sneak Attack Ball.**

"**Captain Ginyu," nearly killed me AND switched bodies with me.**

"**Frieza," that's when Goku became a SSJ, and I let Krillen die.**

"**Garlic jr.," I tricked him, along with Piccolo and Krillen, and I defeated him. And then I lost hope of seeing home again. If only I knew.**

"**Android 16 and 17," defeated 16 with my new Ki Sword Slash, defeated by 17 and fought with Yamcha. And I met Mirai.**

"**Cell," I could never forget, not ever.**

"**Sahara," I killed her, and then became Majin.**

"**Then when you were Majin you killed innocent people and Vegeta."**

"**Yeah… but I've repented all that now, right?"**

"**Yes, plenty. Next was… Buu, super form," he ate me, and I went to HFIL.**

"**Roxx, Drazark." My biggest enemies.**

"**Bebi… Super 17… Omega Shenron…" GT hell.**

"**The Darklings," that was quite an adventure.**

"**That's it." Enma said.**

"**So… what about other Sayjins in Otherworld?"**

"**There's your family, of course."**

"**Yeah…"**

"**So, are you ready?" Enma asked, raising the stamp.**

"**Yes."**

**The stamp came down and hit the large file, now marked _Deceased (Permanently)_. I had to laugh at that.**

**I was now in Otherworld. The sky was amazing, so bright, it was hard to describe. It was a color you wouldn't see in the mortal realm. The plant life was lush and fresh, and the scents were overwhelming. And one scent I was glad I couldn't smell, blood. No matter where you go in the mortal realm, there is the scent of blood. Even though my predatory genes ran through my veins, the scent of blood wouldn't bother me here.**

**I looked to the large hill in front of me. It had only now occurred to me that I didn't remember actually coming here from the Check-in Station. But when I looked to that hill thoughts like those melted away. The people on the hill were who mattered.**

**First, I saw Goku. I ran and jumped into his arms as he hugged me.**

"**Katie!"**

"**By the Vegetian gods, how I've missed you, you clown!" I laughed as I squeezed him tight.**

"**Calling him a clown is my privilege." I looked, and there was Vegeta, "I heard you had died. You look good… you're prime fits you best."**

"**Same to you, Sayjin Prince." I hugged him too, so glad to see him. But, he was Vegeta, so I didn't except him to hug me back. When he did I thought I'd cry.**

"**The rest of the family is just over the hill." Goku said, "So, how's everything on earth?"**

"**Fine. You're great-grandkids are powerful. Goten Jr. and Kanji Jr. remind of so much of you guys. Just last week they were in a tournament, both Super Sayjin. I feel so old looking at them."**

"**I heard there are other Sayjins as well." Goku said.**

"**Yeah… I could kind of sense them, but not really."**

"**You'll have to watch them from here." Vegeta said. I nodded. For a moment Vegeta and Goku just stared at me. I cocked my head playfully.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Well, kiddo, you got wings." Goku said.**

"**What?" I looked back, but I couldn't see them. I spun around, but couldn't see them. Vegeta smirked.**

"**Stop acting like Kakorot and just spread them out." Vegeta said.**

"**Oh… yeah…" I blushed as I spread out my wings and looked at them. They were very wide and black, "What? They're black?"**

"**Must be to match your hair color." Goku said.**

"**Must be… well, what are we standing around here for! I have more family to revisit!"**

**My smile still hadn't faded. I truly felt at peace. When we got near the bottom of the hill I saw the next two people I so wanted to see.**

"**Mirai? Oh my Kais… Codie!"**

**I literally jumped down the hill and almost tackled Mirai as I kissed him. His eyes lit up when he saw me. Once we pulled away, I grabbed Codie into my arms.**

"**My son… my little boy…"**

"**Mom, its okay now. We'll never be apart again."**

**I was crying tears of joy.**

"**I've cried so much in life, you wouldn't think I would now…" I said, wiping the tears away.**

**I went to look back at Mirai, but there were two people behind him that were watching me. They were under a shaded tree, so it was hard to see their faces. I stepped closer, and so did they, into the light. I recognized them immediately.**

"**I can't believe it… I knew you were dead, but still… so many years."**

"**Too many, Katie. Too many." The female spoke first. Her voice… I hadn't heard it in so many years. My human parents were here.**

"**Mama… daddy… how did you get here? Roxx…"**

"**Lime has great foresight." My dad said simply. I walked and hugged them, "Apparently that Roxx guy came to our universe, so the… Tri-dimensional council ordered Enma to send us here."**

"**Lime?" I asked.**

"**You'll meet him later." My mom said.**

"**After all this time… I hated them so much… I thought I had lost you guys… Roxx had destroyed our dimension." I said.**

"**I never thought that silly Dragonball Z show was real." My mom said.**

"**So, mama, daddy, this is my family. Our family. My husband," I pointed our Mirai, "My youngest son, my cousin, and my father in law. Guys… this is Joann and David Richards, my parents."**

"**So who are we?" I looked, and two Sayjins standing by another tree.**

"**You're my parents too, I guess." Walked over to them, and this female was the first to hug me.**

"**My little Katrin… savior of reality."**

"**I still can't understand that… and we adopted her…" my David said.**

"**I can, it's in our genes." Kanji, my Sayjin father said.**

"**Uh… I guess you guys haven't met yet, either? My arrival brought you all here to meet me, right?" I asked.**

"**You got it." Kanji replied.**

"**Well, excuse my informal names, but Joann, David, this is Andorra and Kanji, my birth parents. Kanji, Andorra, this is Joann and David, my human parents." I introduced. David and Kanji shook hands, "And these crazy guys are the rest of my family." I said, looking back again. That's when I saw Bardock.**

"**Uncle Bardock!"**

"**Hey dad, you made it!" Goku called.**

"**Nice to see you again, brother!" Andorra called.**

"**Hey Katrin, been a while. Last I saw you was before Frieza and I fought. You were just a baby."**

**I noticed two more figures standing by a tree on opposite sides.**

"**Pat?" my human brother, Pat. He was still taller than me as he walked over.**

"**Hey squirt… wow, so you were right, huh? DBZ was real after all." He smirked as I hugged him.**

**The other figure hadn't moved, so Andorra gestured to him.**

"**Katrin, this is Affray, you little brother." A pre-teen kid came out to stand near Andorra and Kanji.**

"**What? But… I guess you aged to your prime, huh?" I asked. Even though I never met him, I had those false memories of him from the illusion.**

"**That's right, sister. You're old."**

**Well, everyone burst out laughing, and I was laughing loudest of all. It was true, I was in my eighties, though I didn't look it. I was in my prime, with wings even. I was like a real angel in heaven, but I couldn't figure out how I had wings.**

_**Guess I'll know later…**_

"**Mom…" I turned to Codie and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.**

"**Yeah, kid?" I asked.**

"**I know you just got here… and that you're meeting all of your family again… but I know one more person who wouldn't come today. He said he was bound by honor to let you be."**

**I knew who he meant immediately, but I was still surprised.**

"**That idiot…" I sighed, "Uh, guys? I know I just got here, but uh… well-"**

"**Go on, go see him." Mirai said.**

"**Yeah Katie, it's not like he didn't save your life once." Goku said. They all agreed.**

"**Really? Are you sure? Even you, Mirai?"**

"**Yes, go on." They urged.**

**I turned and felt out the Ki. Yes, I could sense him, so I started up the hill again. I stopped at the top, and even from here I could see him, close but out of sight from the hill. I walked slow, fearing that if I ran he'd run too. When I reached the bottom of the hill he saw me, but he didn't move. He just turned his head back forward again.**

**He was sitting under a cherry-blossom tree, and some of the buds were falling off, caught on the wind. Out in front of us was a large ocean, and I could see and hear Humpback Whales singing. This was how I always pictured heaven. My family, my best friends, and the sea. I stood in awe, not only because of Cell under the tree, but the vast sea and the beautiful scenery.**

**I sat down next to him, Indian style.**

"**Hey." I said.**

"**Hey." He replied.**

"**What's going on?" I asked.**

"**Nothing… in Otherworld, nothing has to happen because-"**

"**Its perfect? Android 21, you haven't changed a bit." I smiled.**

"**Neither have you. You're still not a lady, lady."**

"**Cell… I missed you. So _bad_."**

**Cell just sat quiet, staring out to sea. I watched too as another whale leaped out. That one was an Orca. Every whale I saw was different. Another whale surfaced, and it looked like a Right Whale.**

"**It's no wonder you love them so much." Cell said.**

"**Yeah… but I love you more." Cell looked at me with those big pink eyes and smiled.**

"**Wanna spar?" he asked. It seemed so random in the moment that I laughed.**

"**Only if you get it out of your head that you can't been seen with me around my family. You're a part of my family too."**

**He nodded and stood up, then gave me his hand. We headed away from the beach and up over the hill. It was time for Cell to finally meet his family.**

**The End**

**AS22: And that's it for Katie… at least as a main character in new stories. I do have one with her as a baby, one after she died, and one that is a surprise left to do, but I'm working on it! R&R!**

**Also, tune in to _Before the Destiny_ to find out who 'Lime' is and into _The Next Destiny_ to find out why Katie has wings!**


End file.
